


Sex on the Beach

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian enjoy an afternoon at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> colinodonorgasm prompted sex involving a bikini, so here you have it darling!

“Killian Jones, we are not having sex on the beach. There are some places that sand does not need to get.” Emma gave him a stern look, her hands on her hips, just above the waistband of her bikini. “So stop looking at me like that.”

“I’m looking at you like you’re a vision, come to torment a dying man.”

“But you’re _not_ dying.” Emma rolled her eyes, moving to lay down on the blanket beside him, shielding her eyes as she turned to look at him. “Stop being so overly dramatic, _Hook_.”

“I haven’t got one today, you can’t call me that.” Killian widened his eyes for emphasis, waving his arm at her. He’d removed the contraption that held the hook on his arm, relieving himself for the day and trying his best to look _normal_ at the beach she’d driven them to. If only for her. “I’m guessing you’ve _never_ had sex on a beach before?”

Emma glared at him for a moment before she answered, “I’ve had _Sex on a Beach_ before, but that’s an alcoholic beverage. What have you?” There was only the slightest hint of jealousy in her voice and she prayed that he didn’t catch it.

“Actually no.” He confessed, scratching at the middle of his chest as he leaned back against the blanket. “It is _one_ place I have yet to have sex.” Killian added, for the sake of watching her fluster.

“Bastard.” Emma slapped his arm playfully. They’d had that conversation a _long_ time ago - the one conversation that most people dreaded to have because they didn’t want to be compared to previous partners in the past. But Killian’s past was three hundred years ago and Emma’s past involved a bunch of douches that only really cared about themselves which was easy for a woman that didn’t want to get emotionally involved with them. It was easy to talk about when there was nothing romantically surrounding any of their past bedmates.

But she did know full well that Killian had never been the pillaging, plundering, romancing pirate that most pirates were painted as. Which was both shocking – considering his looks – and endearing, considering the personality beneath the cocky façade.

“You look nice in that… whatever it’s called.” Killian motioned up and down her body, his eyes moving along her as well. “It’s very revealing.”

“It’s not much different than a pair of underwear and a bra.” Emma eyed him with a lopsided grin, “Just like those are not much different than a pair of boxers.” She rested her hand on his lower stomach, brushing her fingers over his skin. “Which I know you _hate_.”

“You’re giving me mixed signals here.” Killian caught her hand, picking it up and placing it on her stomach.

“I was _teasing_ you about the fact that trying to get you to wear boxers is harder than trying to tame a wild beast. Yet I can get you in a pair of swim trunks without any issue.” Emma leaned up on her forearms, looking over at him. “I mean, I’m not complaining, you _not_ wearing anything would cause a lot of issues.”

“We’re all alone out here.” He retorted, giving her a look. “If I wasn’t wearing them, it would be fine.” Killian started to push himself upright, “But if we’re wearing these swim suits, shouldn’t we at least go out into the water?”

“That involves moving.” Emma lamented, pushing herself onto her feet, taking her sunglasses off and tossing them onto the blanket. She couldn’t help but look him up and down again, admiring just how _good_ he looked in a pair of swim trunks and nothing else.

“See something you like?” Killian questioned, motioning for her to look him in the eyes. “You’re giving me mixed signals again.”

“Would you shut up?” Emma scoffed, giving him a look. “Or _nothing_ is happening today for you.” She arched a brow, before she turned and headed down towards the ocean. She could hear Killian’s footfalls in the sand behind her and she smiled to herself. His hair _always_ looked too damned good when it was wet and she had every intention to make sure he was dunked beneath the waves a few times.

“I’ll shut up when you stop throwing mixed signals my way.”

Emma glanced over her shoulder at him, scooping up a handful of water and throwing it back at him. “Seriously, shut up, there are no mixed signals.”

Killian started laughing, dodging the water narrowly. “You’ve got made aim.” He dove into the water, coming back up a moment later, running his fingers through his dark hair. “I’ve ruined all your fun now.”

“No.. No you didn’t.” Emma crossed her arms, tilting her head with a smirk on her lips. “That’s excellent fun right there.” She waded over towards him, laughing as a wave threatened to splash her in the face. “You look good with your hair like that.”

Killian shook his head, shaking the water from his dark hair. “Oh, you like the wet look?”

Emma rolled her eyes at his smug expression, “What if I do?” She reached up and brushed a wet lock of hair off of his forehead, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked up at him. “Is that a problem?”

“Not. At. _All_.” Killian drawled out each word as he curled his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. “I think you’d look good the same way.” He smirked when she started to try to pull away from him, realizing what he was going to do. But he was stronger and she wasn’t even fighting that hard. Killian dipped her sideways into the water, going in with her when her leg caught the back of his knee and he toppled.

Water splashed and limbs flailed as they fought beneath the waves to get out of the water first. Emma came up clinging to his back, arms curled around his chest and legs curled around his hips.

“Not cool.” She panted as she tried to catch her breath, her chin resting on his shoulder and her hair clinging to her shoulders and his neck. “You could have drowned me.”

“I know how to give mouth-to-mouth, aren’t you lucky.” Killian deadpanned, reaching his arm around behind her, his fingers playing over her bare back. “You are on the wrong side of me.”

“I’m comfortable here.” Emma retorted, clinging to him a little tighter when she felt his weight starting to shift backwards. “For fuck’s sake!” She gasped out as he dropped her backwards into the ocean, causing her to lose grip of him.

Killian surfaced again, his hand scrubbing over his face, wiping water away. “Emma?” He questioned as he looked around in the softly rolling waves and didn’t see the blond anywhere. “ _Swan_?”

And then he gasped, when her hand made contact _there_. She came up out of the water in front of him with a grin on her face. Her freehand brushed her wet hair off of her face, while her other hand palmed him through his swim trunks.

“Are you going to play nicely now Killian?”

Killian narrowed his eyes, inhaling sharply, “ _No_.”

“That’s a shame, because I was _thinking_ that the blanket might be suitable for what you were wanting earlier.” Emma fluttered her lashes, slipping her fingers beneath the small lengthwise flap at the front of his trunks, the backs of her fingers brushing against him. “But if you don’t want to play nice, I can stop thinking about it.”

The pirate’s gaze fell to her lips and within a second his lips were pressed against hers. His fingers curled around her waist, the tips of his fingers rubbing tiny patterns against her skin as he pulled her closer.

Her fingers gripped a fistful of his dark, wet, hair – tugging sharply on it as she kissed him back. _This_ was what she wanted - the fight of their lips to gain dominance in the kiss, the taste of salt water clinging to his lips as he kissed her hard enough to leave her lips bruised tomorrow.

Killian hauled her upwards in his arms, her legs going around his hips instinctively. He nearly lost balance as he started to walk towards the beach, but he steadied himself, not wanting to ruin this moment.

Wet foot prints were left in the sand as he carried her towards the blanket. The heat of the sun beat down against their skin, but it was left unnoticed, barely anything in comparison to the burn of desire that boiled in their veins.

Killian trailed his lips over her jaw and along the column of her throat, his tongue flicking out against her skin. Her hand had slipped between them again, sliding beneath the waistband of his trunks, grasping him firmly. His vision was blurred with need, every nerve ending in his body on fire with every touch of her skin.

He kept his weight above her with his forearm pressed against the blanket beside her shoulder. His hand followed the curve of her neck, over the ridge of her collarbone and down to her breast, palming it through the thin material of her bikini.

Emma pulled her hand away from him, untying the lace at the top of his trunks and pushing them down his hips. There was a plus side to being this undressed in situations like this. But she was still dressed and Killian seemed intent to tease and not remove them yet.

She inhaled sharply when his lips covered her breast, his tongue flicking against her nipple through the material of her suit. Her hips arched upwards when he dipped his hand between her thighs, his thumb pressing against her, rubbing in a small circle over _that_ spot.

“ _Killian_.” Emma gritted out as she jerked his head upwards by the hair, “Stop teasing.” He didn’t seem to care about her request as he pressed his thumb against her more intently, causing her to cry out. “Killian!”

“Yes?” He breathed against the valley of her breasts, his tongue flicking out against her salty skin.

“You _know_ what I want.” She jerked his hair a little harder this time and that seemed to get the message through to him. She lifted her hips up as he untied the string on either side of her hips, removing the bikini bottom from her.

Killian leaned forward and caught her lips. He held her hip firmly as he pulled it around his waist, pressing his own hips forward against her. He was _almost_ there, but not quiet. Grinding against her but giving her no more.

Emma dragged her teeth over his bottom lip, biting down and tugging in retaliation for his teasing. She rocked her hips against him, urging him on. _Wanting_ him there. Never in her life did she imagine having a handsome pirate fuck her on the beach. Sex on a beach was a drink, not a possible part of her life. Before Killian.

Now _anything_ was possible with him. She was bolder with him, more desperate for him when he was there. And morning always came with him curled up beside her, not with her leaving him without another word.

Emma cried out when he finally thrust forward, stilling as he savored the sensation of having her surround him completely. As soon as he started to move, there was nothing slow or gentle about it. He drove forward again and again and _again_ , groaning every time her hips slammed against his as she met his tempo. Lips bruising and finger nails leaving angry red half crescent shapes.

She liked it rough, the thrill of it all adding to her enjoyment. She’d led a hard life and she wasn’t in it to be treated like she was a breakable glass swan. She swung first and asked questions later, Emma wasn’t about it lay back and me docile in the bed.

Hooking her legs around him more firmly, she rolled them over suddenly, gasping at the change of position. She pressed her hands against his chest, staring down into his too-blue eyes as she rocked her hips downwards. Emma leaned forward and kissed him, her tongue sliding over his bottom lip – seeking entrance.

She was close and she could feel her muscles trembling around him. Right on the edge. “ _Killian_.” She moaned and her eyes fluttered closed as she rocked down against him faster, fingernails scratching down his chest.

Her release hit, hard and fast, and pushed him right over with her. His hips rocked upwards sharply, before he relaxed back against the blanket completely sated. Emma sank forward against him, her lips brushing over his chest, a soft hum escaping from her.

“Aren’t you a lucky man?” Emma quipped, her voice distant and quiet.

“I already was.” Killian tilted his head and kissed her temple. “Because I have you.”

Emma couldn’t stifle her laughter at what he’d just said, “I’m not laughing at you because… that’s more than a lot of people would have _ever_ said about me. But, I’m laughing at the contrast between your vice grip on my hip that’s going to be there tomorrow and what you just said.”

“What can I say?” He flashed that stupid, smug, grin that he was so good at. “I’m a man of many talents.”

That caused her to roll her eyes and groan. “You’re terrible.”

“And you love it.”

“You’ve got me there.” Emma grinned, her cheeks flushing, “And everywhere else too.” 


End file.
